Permanent Impressions
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Permanent Impressions 33 Comments chatterghosts chatterghosts @chatterghosts 2 years ago Once upon a time, Oliver would have appreciated the sun's rising. He'd have committed the feeling of the light crawling across his bedding and exposed arms to memory; he'd have sat there far longer, simply watching the multicolored sunlight bleed across the sky in contented silence. He didn't do that now. The gray autumn light irritated him more than it soothed his nerves at the approaching hours - it seemed to thrash and itch against the skin that didn't feel like his anymore, in a room that swarmed him with dehumanizing thoughts. He felt like he'd been wrongfully inserted here, like a visitor to an exhibit of Elias' life, complete with the untouched half of the room that belonged to a dead man. Even Artemis' pristine and preserved articles fit here more than Oliver did. He was wrong, out of place. A temporary figure with an all-too-permanent impression. He had to get up nonetheless, if not just to get away from these thoughts. Now was not the time nor place, and not his especially - his time was unkind, and limited. He had several things he had to set right that morning if he was going to see Lewis with a clear conscience. If nothing else, it could clear the air concerning himself, Elias, and their other relations. At worst, it was asserting his final affairs. He didn't dwell on either idea for much too long. It tended to give him headaches. -- (( Anyway my writing is Vague™ at best but say hello to Oliver as he tries to go not-die and/or clear up some unfinished business! )) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago Footsteps on the wind, carried with the idea of finality. Or, more than likely, just footsteps that made his headache threaten to split into something much worse. He shoved the pain aside and looked up, any errant thoughts he might've had stuttering to a halt. Though the number of times they had talked could be counted on a single hand, Richard recognized Oliver instantly, and with it, a chance to see how he'd been faring. That recognition came with a forked path- to talk, or to remain silent and let the man approach him? In the end, he chose to carve a path between the two: He waved from his cross-legged position on the ground, confident he was more than visible in the near-empty hallway. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Oliver came to a slow halt in the hallway, offering a well-meaning but overall nauseated smile - while Richard had been one of the handful of people he'd intended to speak to beforehand, the idea now made his head spin. "It's...nice to see you out and about." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Likewise, Oliver." He stood and stretched, listening to the vertebrae in his back pop with a crooked wince. The lack of fabric against the expression told him he wasn't wearing his scarf, though a quick glance confirmed his false eye was covered by its patch. Not too frightening, then. "How are you faring as of late?" His coat was on the ground, likely a somewhat makeshift pillow. Served him right for trying to walk home and to his room, rather than fall asleep on the cot in the shop after three days of work. He shook it out and pulled it on, grateful for the little bit of extra warmth it provided. ... Where were his shoes? He shook his head slightly, trying to focus against the cotton in his brain. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Now, that was quite a question - how was he faring? With the potential death sentence looming further in the day, he wanted to say he was not off so well - not to mention Richard took a definite place on the list of 'unfinished business'. Though he couldn't come out and say that, could he? It was deeper than that. Or he was overthinking again, which was just as likely. In the end, he settled for a happy medium. "Not so well," he said softly. "Some things have come up. I may not be here much longer..." 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago He blinked owlishly, at a loss for words. "Ah." What could he say? They hardly knew each other, after all, even though he'd wanted to after... everything. The thought sat like a stone in his stomach, heavy and uncomfortable. After a moment of poignant silence, his expression shifted, though in what way, he couldn't say. "Is.. there anything I might be able to assist you with?" 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago His expression was frightfully measured, despite the nerves that pulled his face tight. "Perhaps we could just... talk. We barely know each other," he said, chuckling nervously. "If you.. have the time, maybe we could change that." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Time would happen to be something I have a great amount of, presently. I.. should like that, I would think." He frowned slightly as he spoke, aware that something in that sentence was.. odd. He huffed a sigh and chuckled warmly, tugging on his ear to cover his embarrassment. "Er. Yes." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Smiling in half-amusement, he leaned himself against the wall, eyes drifting to the space Richard's coat had been. "May I ask... cat-napping in the halls, is it a habit of yours?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago His lopsided grin stretched somewhat sheepishly. "Ah.. 'twas one that had all but vanished, but I am afraid I found myself just on the wrong side of overworked and could not quite make it back to my room before sleep overcame me." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago "Overworked?" he asked curiously. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago "An associate and I started a little curiosity shop to give us both a project to work on in between one crises to the the next. I lost myself in a project for a customer and did not mark the passage of time as well as I might have." He chuckled softly. "Hence the ah, 'cat nap'." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Oliver didn't quite realize it, but the line between Elias and himself had been steadily blurring - memories collided and feelings clashed as the serum that kept them apart began to dwindle and fade away. Their thoughts were hard to pick apart from one another, and the blunt statement slipped out before he even thought to stifle it: "You're rather bad at taking care of yourself." His face then turned a dark red. "I- I mean--" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago Richard chuckled softly, allowing the bluntness to pass him by like water over stone. "It is quite all right- it is truth, after all, and the truth should be embraced. The good news is that I have gotten better at it, at the very least." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Lewis sat at his desk in his office, black doctor's bag at his side. He was just finishing jotting down some notes regarding Helen and possibilities to consider for future sessions when he felt a familiar soul approach. He rose from his chair and stowed the little journal away in a waistcoat pocket, then picked up his doctor's bag and placed it on the desk in preparation. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago There was a series of polite knocks at the door. "Lewis? It's - it's Oliver." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Ah, Oliver," said Weir as he made his way to the door and opened it. "Do come in." He gestured, open-palmed, to the room's interior. There were two chairs opposite the desk. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Oliver gave an appreciative nod of his head and stepped into the office. "How, uh, how are you? It's been awhile." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 2 years ago "It has, hasn't it?" Lewis agreed as he closed the door. "I'm doing well, thank you," he returned with a good-natured smile. "How are you holding up, Oliver?" he asked as he made his way back to the desk. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Oliver returned a small smile back, though it was more bittersweet than much else. "A little on the frazzled end of things, but I'm...I'm getting along." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 2 years ago • edited "Understandable," said Lewis with a nod. "If it will help set your mind at ease," he offered as he reached into his doctor's bag, "I've gone over this particular formulation of the potion more times than I can count, just to try to make assurance...well, quite a lot more than doubly sure." He withdrew a capped syringe with a translucent, light-blue liquid in it. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I trust your judgement," he murmured softly, staring in almost-mesmerization at the syringe's contents. "Just nervous, is all." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 2 years ago Weir nodded. "We'll only proceed when you're ready, Oliver." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Oliver was quiet for several moments, fidgeting and fiddling with a button on his shirt. "As soon as possible, I think- I- I just want to do it and be done. I don't want to worry about this anymore." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 2 years ago "As you wish," said Lewis. He had Oliver roll up his sleeve. Then Weir swabbed a spot on Oliver's upper arm with disinfecting alcohol, uncapped and readied the syringe...and gave the injection. This done, he pressed a small ball of cotton to the site and secured it with a bandage. "How do you feel?" he asked after a moment. •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago ( He's greeted by the smell of hot cocoa and fresh baked cookies. And a small child like voice. An equally small girl stands before him with a tray in her hands, bright fluffy tufts glittering in multiple shades of greens and purples ) Shocky: hello? 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Oliver peered down (he was surprised, amused, and delighted at the same time to find someone shorter than himself) at the small girl, head tilting to a side. "Uh-- hi there?" 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists chatterghosts • 2 years ago • edited Shocky: Are you okay sir? 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "... mostly." At least he was being honest. 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists chatterghosts • 2 years ago Shocky: ( smiling ) good! you had me a little worried there. ( She raises her tray. ) 'Cause I made you breakfast. It'd be a shame if you couldn't eat it! 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago The sight of the tray sent simultaneous twinges of happiness and overwhelming anxiety through Oliver's gut. He didn't want to outright say 'I don't want to eat food from a stranger', but... His smile was nervous, and quite small. "I don't even know your name." 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists chatterghosts • 2 years ago Shocky: ( smile brightening ) hi! I'm Shocky! 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "I'm...Oliver." He nodded a little in confirmation of sorts (to who, he wasn't sure). 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists chatterghosts • 2 years ago Shocky: Oliver? that's a really pretty name! I'm so glad to meet you! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy